Dream On , Naruto
by NitrotheDog
Summary: Naruto hasn't felt the same ever since Sasuke left. Surely what Naruto was missing was a family's love . There's no way could he could love his rival/brother/best friend in an intimate way... Could he ? Well if that wasn't on Naruto's mind enough it seems everyone he holds dear to him , is moving farther away bit by bit. It's like a never ending nightmare.


The feeling of intense loneliness passed through Naruto's body. Tears ran down in streams on his face, passing his scarred cheeks and finally dripping off of his chin. He had awoken from another nightmare, one that was filled with fear and hatred from the villagers. Yes even though he has deemed himself worthy and capable as a ninja to his home, that tiny fear would always creep up on him. Just one wrong move again and everything would come crumbling down. He felt so lonely that it hurt. Having friends love you wasn't just the same feeling as a family's love. It was hard to explain. It was just unbearable having to stay in this godforsaken village. It didn't use to be this bad. He didn't start feeling this way until Sasuke had left or when he had to return to his village after visiting Gaara and spending time with his teacher, Iruka. So did that mean he thought of those three as a family? His heart seemed to ache at the thought. He shook his head, he thought of Gaara and Iruka as family but Sasuke… It was a different feeling now. He used to be able to call Sasuke his brother and best friend but he couldn't anymore. It was strange feeling. Was this the feeling of what people called love? Naruto snorted at the thought. He wiped away his tears and grimaced. Great just another reason for the villagers to hate him and he was possibly in love with the last remaining Uchiha, who has killed plenty of innocent people "I'm so pathetic…" Naruto whispered to himself as he lay back down on his bed, desperately trying to get rid of thoughts. He was grateful as sleep overcame him. His eyes closed, hiding away those dazzling blue eyes of his. Naruto snuggled underneath his comforter and drifted to sleep.

He woke up to the sunlight blinding his vision. Damn. He left the blinds open again. Naruto threw the covers off him and strode over to the windows, jerking the blinds closed. He stretched and turned, heading into his small yet cozy kitchen. Grabbing his usual cup of ramen from the cabinet, he lit the stove and placed a kettle filled with water on it. He glanced over at his calendar and noticed his birthday was approaching once again. He smiled sadly at it. "Well, Kyuubi-kun, it seems like we have another celebration for you and I." He was greeted with silence. The damn thing was probably sleeping or ignoring him again. The kettle let out a chirp as the water inside became boiling hot. Naruto wrapped a towel around his hand and poured the water inside his cup of ramen. He tore open the flavoring packet and dumped it in the noodles, plucking up a pair chopstick from the table. Naruto stirred the noodles until it became soft and eatable. He blew on the noodles that were wrapped around his chopsticks about to take a bite. When a loud and shrilly voice startled him, he jumped causing him to drop the noodle cup to fall into his lap. He hissed and wiped himself off with the towel. He walked over to his door and wrenched it open, seriously pissed off. "Maa maa, Naruto-kun, what happened to you? You look like a drenched kitten." His current teacher, Hatake Kakashi exclaimed. "Yeah, Naruto. You need a bath!" His friend and former crush Sakura Haruno said. "Sorry... I was eating and I was startled when you guys pounded on my door. "Naruto replied, he rubbed the back of his neck timidly. " Well I guess we should be the ones apologizing then." Sai said; seeing him caused Naruto's breathe to hitch slightly. In a way Sakura was right. They were so similar, Sasuke and Sai. Both didn't really communicate with others, they were silent, pale and mysterious. They also held great pains in their hearts, too...

"Nah. I shouldn't have gotten so scared. I'm ninja so I should be prepared for startling noises. "Naruto laughed. The others smiled at him. "Well, Naruto, we've came over to collect you for a celebration." "Huh? What's the need for celebration? Granny stopped drinking sake in the afternoons, finally?" That earned a punch from Sakura. Ouch that hurt a lot too! "Baka-Naru! Don't talk about the Lady Fifth! Show some respect! We are celebrating because Iruka-sensei has been given the chance to move up to Jonin rank!" She snapped but returned back to a cheery smile. Naruto stilled at those words. His Iruka-sensei a Jonin ninja? Leaving the village to go on dangerous missions alone? Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto's mood. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto clenched his fists and smiled, "Nothing, I'm just surprised about it that's all..." Sakura huffed," Well anyways we are celebrating at around seven o'clock. Meet us up at the Ramen stand, ok? Don't forget and make us come find you, Naruto..." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll show up on time!" Naruto spat, this earned some worried glances from the others. "Are you sure you're okay, Naruto?" Sai asked. "Yeah... I just have a lot on my mind right now. See ya later..." Naruto closed the door quickly before anyone responded. He could already fill tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He felt angry at the thought of Iruka leaving the village! He also felt childish, getting upset over something so normal..."Damn it.. I need some help…" Naruto walked into his bathroom, ripping off his clothes and turning the water on.

"What the hell was that?! Slamming the door in our faces! "Sakura yelled, she looked back at her sensei and friend hoping that they possibly knew what was wrong with their blond friend. "Sakura-chan, calm down… Like he said, he has a lot on his mind right now..."Kakashi said. "A lot on his mind about what? What flavor ramen just came out?" Sakura snapped. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his slivery hair. "Sakura-chan… Who raised Naruto?" "Himself?" "I can't you believe were to be the smartest ninja in your year… Our dear Iruka raised Naruto up until was eight years old, which the Council deemed fit that Naruto could then raise himself, So Iruka-chan is the only one that has ever given Naruto a family's love." Sakura's emerald green eyes widened and looked away. "Oh… Naruto is sad that Iruka could be leaving the village?" Sakura whispered her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Kakashi nodded his head," He is probably depressed too." "Why would Naruto be depressed?" Sai asked he gave a puzzled look. "It's been a hard year for Naruto. Losing Iruka is probably like losing Sasuke to him." Sakura gasped, she couldn't believe she thought Naruto's anger was selfish and petty.


End file.
